Blainely Anderson
Blainely Cook, more famously known as B Anderson, was the detective head of the detective group, The Andersons. She was then succeeded as the group's head by Ryan Nillois. Appearance As B, Blainely had a very mysterious appearance. She wore a pink jacket with a hood, a pink scarf, and blue jeans. Her most prominent feature is her mask. Her mask is colored white with a black "ß" Logo and one small hole that reveals nothing but her right eye - her only normal eye. Ditching her persona as B, however, she still keeps the pink jacket, only with the hood down. Her mask is removed, revealing her left, red eye. The other eye is black. She has pale skin and has haggard, long, black hair. She has small breasts which she uses as an advantage by hiding her identity as a female. Personality B is a sadistic genius. She knows how to read her opponent's intentions, allowing her to get the upper hand. She also has good leadership skills, as seen when she is capable of leading an entire world wide criminal organization. She is also a very strict, yet laid back leader. She placed Star Luster, Bonnie Anderson, and Rain Anderson through harsh training, yet still managing to be humorous. But she still cares for her comrades, as seen when she was concerned about them under Ryan's leadership. She is also pretty modern, despite her age, as seen when she addresses Ryan Nillois by the term, "dude". As Blainely Cook, however, she takes the personality of a "rootin', tootin', annoying cowgirl" (as quoted by her host cousin Cyan Cook). She seems fond of animals, specifically chickens and cocks. Even raising some in her backyard, much to the dismay of Cyan. Story Blainely existed back from the 80's. The Andersons already existed then. She wanted a successor, so she seeked the cooperation of Rian Nillois, a high school student in Faridea. B was responsible for the bombing of Faridea, causing the country to be closed and merely a myth. She faked her death there, but she lived on. Some time later, she stole the Red Eyes from rival head Ira Dorex's lab. She only managed to get one, so she only got half the effect. The red eyes grant invulnerabilty to death by ageing. Many years later, Blainely, still in her young form, whereas same generations such as Rian Nillois are already wrinkled and old, appears to Rian again, along with a group of children consisting of Richard Solar, Spring Hill, Casey James, Yana Saki, and a couple more students from St. Jousef Al Sadawi Memorial School. She is then allied with them for some time. Almost at the same time, she appears to Rian's grandson, Ryan Nillois as well, with the same motivation as to make him the next B. Needing a host, Blainely brainwashes a woman named Rochelle Cook, causing her to believe that she is her niece. Rochelle's daughter, Cyan Cook, isnt brainwashed, but she believes that Blainely is her cousin. Blainely becomes attached to her host family and changes her surname to Cook. TBA Trivia *The character "ß" is of the German alphabeg. It means "ss". It is seldom used, but still existent. An example of which is football, or "fußball". **Interestingly enough, she isnt German. *B is derived from Blainely. **Obviously. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Detective